A New Sky
by Kiwizi
Summary: It's 2006, and fourteen year old Belle Nicholson feels overwhelmed by the madness of her seven other siblings. She feels sad, ignored, and lonely, but is hiding it all. She's trying desperately to prove she's okay to her mother and father, but underneath, she's just dying to get away from it all. And then something happens which will change the Nicholson's lives forever. Peter.
1. Chapter 1

A New Sky

Chapter One

Belle opened her eyes slowly, the warm morning sunlight pouring through the slightly ajar window. The wind had picked up over night, and the curtain was moving silently in the breeze, creating a soft draft over her face. Glancing over at her at the large grand clock on her bedroom wall, she groaned gently, sitting up. It had just struck the eighth hour of the morning. Looking around at the multiple beds around her, she soon noticed that they were empty. Frowning slowly, she wondered. Why are they all up so early? She rubbed her eyes with disbelief. Her sisters were usually ones for waking in the later hours of the morning. Sitting up higher in bed, she pushed herself out of bed hastily, brushing down her long nightdress. She peered for a moment in the full length mirror by the door, seeing her sleepy face looking back at her miserably. Belle was an unbelievably average girl. Average in height, average in weight. She had long dark locks and pale skin like her mother, and large hazel doe eyes and full lips like her father. Yes, Belle was exceedingly average.

She wondered whether she should dress yet, then dismissed the idea, assuming her brothers and sisters wouldn't have done so either. She stepped outside the room, stretching slightly as she went. The girl's room was on the third floor of the house, and so she paced down the hallway and began to descend the stairs. She heard the familiar laughing and chatting of her family, the sound welcome to her ears and making her smile. Entering the kitchen, her mother turned to face her, a beaming smile upon her face.

"Darling! What took you so long, dear? Didn't you remember? Me and your father told you over dinner last night that it was an early start. Oh well, let's just get you fed and then you can go and get washed and dressed. We have company today." Company? Belle almost groaned aloud at the thought. Company often meant her dad's business associates coming round for dinner and a few games of snooker or darts, or her mum's cookery class friends making a 'play-date' with their children and one or more of eight possible Nicholson children. Yes, there were eight of them.

"Here we go, dear." Belle had been pondering this for so long that she had nearly missed her mother passing her a full plate of egg, beans, sausage, and bacon. She smiled and rubbed her stomach in appreciation, headed for the large dining room across the hall.

She sat in her usual spot, in front of the mass fireplace and large overhead mirror. Organised chaos went on around her, but it was nothing Belle wasn't used to. Francesca and Fillmore were nattering on away at each other, arguing about a missing piece of jigsaw puzzle. Dale was sitting with his head down, a book in his lap, hidden under the table. He was blatantly avoiding to eat his breakfast.

"Smelly belly, what took you so long?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Her younger sister Cleo had come over to eat beside her.

Belle narrowed her eyes slightly. "You could have woken me, C. I went to bed late last night, and completely forgot about waking early today, toad," She poked her in the ribs gently, then went back to her bacon.

Cleo's eyes glowed. "I know why you were up late last night, Bells. You were chatting to that boy next door in the garden again, weren't you? Umm," She giggled and Belle blushed, feeling bashful.

"No I was not. Don't you tell anybody Cleo, or I'll feed Juno to the foxes!" She hissed defensively. Cleo put her hands up in the air and added, "You don't deny it. And Juno has nothing to do with it." She put her nose in the air and picked up her plate, going out to the kitchen.

Belle sighed. Being the oldest girl in the family really came with some responsibilities. She couldn't be woken up, she had to be the one to wake everybody up herself. Belle wasn't lazy but her mind was in fact the opposite. It was so overreactive that she would take hours and hours to get to sleep every night, her mind imagining something. Be it a person, a world, a home. She usually had pale violet circles round her eyes reminding everybody that she'd gotten no sleep the night before. Oh, how her mother would nag her about it. She could imagine that without even trying.

"You really don't get enough sleep, Belle-Ann! I think I will have to restrict your television time. You should be getting a good eight hours sleep, just like the rest of them. Me and your father didn't bring you into this world for you to be malnourished and sleep deprived! We are only looking out for you, sweetheart. Don't be upset, we are just trying to help."

But Belle didn't need any help. She felt fine! She was happy as her summer holidays had just started and she was going to have a lot of free time. Yeah, she didn't eat a lot. But who did these days? And as for the sleep thing...well that was already explained by her explosive imagination. And Ike. Thinking of him spread a blush across her cheeks. She had been talking to him the night before, but she got embarrassed when it was mentioned by the two of her sisters who knew about it. It was her personal thing, something she looked forward to and she didn't like her sisters talking about it in some stupid little girly way.

Ike was the next door neighbour's grandson. He was fifteen, a year older than Belle, and he came down to visit is grandmother three times a week. He would deliberately offer to do her gardening so he could get the chance to come out and see her, reading in her garden, sitting on the bench. He was a nice boy. Friendly, caring, and very sweet. He'd had a soft spot for Belle from the first moment they had laid eyes upon each other, very few weeks ago. He had been pruning Kathleen's plants out in the back garden, and Belle had just finished up a horrible argument with Aaron. She had stormed out back, in floods of tears, and Ike had just thought to himself, aloud why this pretty young girl was so distressed. At first Belle thought he had some nerve practically flirting with her when she was obviously very stressed, but it turned out he just couldn't help it, and it did make her feel a little better.

The previous night, he had creeped over the fence, and laid down on the grass next to her. They had watched the beautiful sky together, commenting on the way the stars were just so free, to do whatever they wanted. It had ended in a strong hug, and then Belle had scurried away inside to bed. That was what had distracted her from waking up early.

She sighed and picked up her half finished plate. Her mother sighed at it when she entered the kitchen, and Belle looked at the floor, feeling guilty. Taking the plate from her and placing it on the sideboard, she looked her dead in the eyes, and put both hands on her shoulders. "Bells, you would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" All Belle could muster was a quick nod, then she wiggled her way out of her mum's grasp, muttering something about getting ready.

...

Belle was scowling. Emily was in the shower, and being the little prima donna in the making she was, taking her time with it. She banged on the door once more. "EMILY! Don't make me charge down the door! Hurry up!" She cried irritatingly, then paced away from the door to lean on the hallway wall. She hated being part of such a big family sometimes.

After a few minutes, Emily emerged from the bathroom. Belle choked. There was a strong overwhelming scent of perfume and bath product. "Phew, Em!" She cringed and walked past her eleven year old sister into the bathroom herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she quickly washed her face and body, then pulled on her clothes. She was wearing her usual - long flared faded blue jeans, and just a normal spaghetti strap top in black. Very simple, very ordinary. Just like her. She felt at home in her clean clothes, they were comfortable and suited her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed through her dark hair, still in a little bit of a day dream daze about Ike. She smiled and looked down at the ground as she did so. Emily nudged Cleo and they both fell about laughing. Belle's eyes narrowed and she turned to face the two of them, who were sitting on Cleo's bed. "What?" She snapped suddenly, making Emily jump. They both shut up and Belle sighed exasperatingly.

Cleo stuttered. "Sorry, Bells. We just know who you're thinking so hard about!" And they both spluttered with laughter again. Belle smacked herself on the forehead. "You two are so childish! You wonder why mum doesn't let you wear make up, Em. And you wonder why both of them had to really consider getting you Juno." She stropped, looking away from them and continuing to brush her hair.

Juno was Cleo's pet rabbit. It was very cute, a small Netherlands Dwarf in grey. They had only had her for a few weeks but Cleo was besotted with her. Everybody was, she was sweet, timid, and endearing, but Belle took her mind off that now, as they were holding back their laughter through bitten lips and it was annoying her.

"Laugh all you wish, dithering dodos!" She said angrily and stomped out of the room. Aaron was coming downstairs from the boys room as she stepped out on to the landing. "Hey Bel- whoa, what's up sis?" Belle only replied with an angry frown and a strangled growl. She was tired of everybody pushing her around and trying to change who she was. She was perfectly happy!

Aaron knew something was up. He was the oldest of the Nicholson children and nearly sixteen years of age. He and Belle often fought, but deep down, he really did care for her. "Hey. Belle." He called out after her, and Belle stopped in her tracks, turning around on the stairs to face him.

"Yes, dimwit? What do you want?" Her eyes were narrowed and you could tell she was trying hard not to be even ruder than that. Her eye colour had also changed - instead of their normal light hazel, they had darkened to a deep brown.

"I can tell you're not okay. But me, being your helpful older brother and always being here to support you-" He paused and grinned at his own joke, "I want to know what's going on. You've been acting all funny recently, mum and dad told me." He looked at her a bit closer, as if trying to figure out the problem. His facial expression had changed to one of concern.

"Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone think that..." The last part was murmured quietly, as if it was to herself. Belle was sick and tired of people thinking something was wrong, she felt fine! The only thing that was wrong was...well...just. Loneliness. With everyone always trying to tell her what to do, she felt like everyone was against her and she was just alone. With all the other kids around, her parents never had time for her anymore. They didn't want to know about her problems at school, her arguments with Aaron or her budding friendship with Ike. It was like none of them cared at all, apart from when she did something wrong.

"Maybe there's a reason they think it, sis." And with that, he shrugged his shoulders and edged round her to go downstairs. He called over his shoulder "And by the way, the 'company' will be here soon, whoever they are. Better get downstairs Bells." Hearing her nickname from him brought a warmth to her - it had been so long since he had said her name like that. She hugged herself quickly, suddenly feeling a little more positive about the day.

Bounding down the stairs quickly, she nearly toppled over little Grace. She mumbled something of a sorry and patted her softly on her little curled head. Her mother was calling everyone into the big dining room.

"Oh Belle, you're here. Good. The McIntyres will be here any minute, and Norman, the father, works with Daddy. He's trying to warm him up to get a promotion." She glowed with pride and happiness and Belle couldn't help smiling at her positivity. She certainly didn't inherit that from her, that's what she thought. The youngest of the bunch, little Harry, mumbled out "What's a pobotion?" Everyone laughed and mum added. "It means lots of new toys for you, baby," to which he laughed along and clapped.

"Now now." Said her father. Leonard Nicholson was a kind man and a good father. The sort you would definitely trust with your secrets, and the kind that never got mad, just disappointed. He loved all of his children dearly, and more than them, his beautiful wife, Marian. Their love was like a burning beacon, never to be doused out. They had met when they were just six years old, and their relationship had grown into something beautiful. They had gotten married at twenty, and had Aaron by the time they were twenty-two. They both loved kids, and vowed to have as many as possible. It was straight out of a fairy tale, and every time that Marian had told the story to her girls, they were ooh-ing and aah-ing.

"This means a lot to all of us, kids, that I get this. I want you to be on your absolute best behaviour. Be friendly with their kids, and helpful to the parents. Help your mother out with serving dinner too. Just act like the kids you are -" He hesitated then laughed, "But a little bit more graceful, okay? I know you can do it." And on that, the doorbell rang.

The room split in chaos. Marian and Leonard went bolting for the door, telling the children to stay in the dining room and 'act normal'. Belle wondered what was so important about these McIntyre people. Her father worked in a big architectural firm, designing houses. It was what he just loved to do. Sitting in her seat, she realised a few moments later it was probably best that she did. Leonard's boss and wife came in, all smiles and pleasantries, and behind them, three children. One moody looking girl with dyed black hair and wearing all black to match, one chubby young red headed boy - and one that looked exactly Belle's age, maybe a year or so older.

It was Ike.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Sky

A/N: I am so sorry to everyone who followed, for how long it's taken for me to get this up. Been very occupied with life lately, and completely forgot about this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Two.

Chapter Two

Belle's mouth almost dropped open in pure shock. All of her family around her were waving to the family and saying hello, being as polite as possible, but she was just completely confused by the whole situation. She managed a weak, nervous smile and a pathetic little wave towards the family, a slow blush starting to spread across her face.

"Leonard, I had no idea you lived next door to my mother! How odd!" Ike's father, a tall gangly man with a long nose and small oval spectacles, seemed happy and cheerful enough to be invited to the Nicholson's for dinner. He looked around the room to smile at all the children. "And what sweet, well behaved little children! Aren't they just a dream, Olivia?" He looked to his wife.

"My my, yes they are! Marian dear, you run a wonderful household, we must compare notes, because whenever we have company little Quentin is just a complete nightmare." Belle's mother blushed with pride, before ushering her out into the kitchen to have mother talk. Belle gave a little smile, it was nice when mum got to socialise.

Mr McIntyre walked straight up to where the kids were sitting to introduce himself and his family. "Hello! My name is Norman, and these are our children. Penny-" He gestured to the older looking girl, who was very tall, pale and gaunt, with dyed black hair that was riddled with other colours. Belle couldn't help but stare because her hair was so pretty. "Quentin," He then pointed down to the little boy, who looked a little bit older than their Gracey, and was very squat and short with a frizzy mass of red hair. "-and Ike." He then gave his oldest son a swift punch on the arm, to which he acted very embarrassed and moaned, "Daaad!"

Everyone cheerily said their hellos and how nice it was to meet everyone, but Belle was a little quiet. Cleo turned to look at her, a devious grin on her face. She had never seen Ike before and she was rather dim but not that dim that she couldn't put two and two together. "Bells, don't be rude! Introduce yourself." At this, her father gave her a concerned but reassuring look. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm Belle; it's really nice to meet you all." She gave a shy but passable smile, and Ike smiled right back. "It's nice to meet you too Belle," Replied Ike, and Belle's insides squirmed. Cleo gave her a little nudge which she couldn't have responded too without making things seem too obvious.

There were a few moments of silence after that, where they just laughed at the younger children grabbing hold of Quentin and pulling him off to their bedroom. Belle giggled – Franny and Filly could be a little bit of a handful at times, and they were extremely forward with how they did things, preferring the grab and go method. The twins definitely inherited their mother's social skills and positivity.

"Now we're all introduced, why don't you lot go and give the McIntyre's the house tour? You could play upstairs, or if you prefer, it's a lovely day so Aaron can go and show off his new football boots." Their father smirked at the oldest boy who grinned, before himself and Norman McIntyre went out into the hall, nattering away. Penny went and sat down on a chair, pulling out her phone and looking very disinterested. Dale went back to his book. The twins, Grace and Harry had all gone wondering off with Ike's little brother, and now there was only a few of them left standing in the same space. It was beginning to become a bit awkward, seeing as Cleo and Emily were shamelessly grinning away at Belle every chance they got, and Aaron was giving a confused look, probably wondering why. Ike looked a little worried – should he know what to do with such a big group of siblings? Aaron finally broke the tension after a minute.

"Hey, Ike, do you wanna see the house? It's getting weird just standing around here so we'd better start with something." Both Ike and Belle looked grateful at him suggesting something, and so the group of five left the dining room to take the 'grand tour'.

. . .

Everything seemed to be running smoothly, they were all chatting away nicely and even though the girls were being really annoying, it made her smile nonetheless. They reached the first floor landing and poked around in some of the rooms, Aaron making funny anecdotes as they went. Belle was distracted – her eyes continuing to flicker over to Ike, hoping he wouldn't see. He was so handsome, with pale green eyes and light brown hair, which was in a scruffy yet suitable style. She almost blushed if she looked at him too long.

One time, she stared at him a little too long. He caught her gaze and looked back, grinning slightly, to which she looked down at the ground quickly, running her fingers through her dark brown, slightly curly locks.

The odd group made to go up the next flight of stairs, and just as Belle was about to step up, she felt a hand grab for her wrist. It didn't feel like one of her siblings and as she turned to see who it was her heart did little somersaults over itself, seeing it was Ike. She smiled at him with a confused look, and he simply put a finger to his lips and started hurriedly walking downstairs.

"Uhm, this is my house, Ike. Where are you taking me?" She asked this with an embarrassed tone to her voice, as if she barely knew him. She was right to do so, as she really didn't know him that well at all. She had never seen him in the light before, but he was every bit as good looking if not even more so. She wondered what he thought of her when there were lights and no stars above them.

"You're right. I might not know your house, but I know somewhere very well…I'd say off by heart." They paced down the stairs, him letting go of her wrist slowly as they reached the ground floor, where their parents were. He gave her an apologetic look. "My parents would tease me for all of eternity." By now, Belle knew exactly where he was taking her. The garden!

She opened the pretty painted black gate, to let them out into the Nicholson's back garden. It was the selling point for both of their parents, as it was the biggest and most beautiful garden they'd ever seen, perfect for raising a lot of little ones, which is what they were setting out to do. The grass was lush and green, and there were sunflowers that towered well over the fences and the garden shed, as well as pretty small flowers that the children had planted with their mother in the beginning of spring, like they did every year. Every time they did it, Belle felt that little bit older.

She sat down on the garden swing, her hands locked with each other on her lap, not quite sure what to do with them. Ike sat next to her, and it was silent, apart from a few birds twittering and a little bit of noise coming from the house like it always did. It was serene, peaceful, perfect. Belle closed her eyes and leaned back.

"It's so nice when it's quiet," She said slowly and quietly, not quite sure if it was meant to be thought or said aloud. It really was gorgeous. She was a girl who was going through…well, that difficult time in a female life. She was developing all these feelings, and a house full of children was certainly not helping. No wonder Aaron had turned into such a nutcase. She smiled at the thought, her eyes still closed.

"You're so lucky to have all of those adoring family members in there." Ike admitted, thrusting his hands into his jean pockets. Belle opened her eyes suddenly and gave him a puzzled look, to which Ike let out a huge belly laugh. Her face really was a picture, brown eyes wide and shocked.

"Are you mental? Lucky is the exact opposite of what it is. You get woken up by C and Em arguing over who gets to watch their programme first, Aaron makes your life a living misery, the babies drool and spit all over you or wet themselves when they're sitting on your lap, and don't even get me started on the twins." She shook her head firmly and gave a large sigh.

"You always complain about them when we see each other…you know, in the evening. I thought if I ever met them, I would want to run away as fast as possible – but they're actually pretty cool. Aaron's someone I could certainly hang around with a lot more often. Emily is a bit of a drama queen from what I see but there has to be one, right? And Cleo just seems a little clingy. I can tell she really loves you, Bells." He put a lot of emphasis on her nickname, which he had never used before, and smirked. It made her blush all over like a fool. She had never told him about the silly little names her family give her. God, she would die if he ever found out about Smelly belly.

She shrugged. Her family did love her – but they had a funny way of showing it. Instead of congratulating her on the good things she did, they only focused on the bad and punishing it. And she wasn't even that bad! She was good compared to some children of her age. Honestly. Belle rolled her eyes thinking about it.

It was silent again. "So…" Ike started, looking her in the eyes and smiling. She couldn't look back, without her face completely erupting with scarlet colour. "So…" She replied, nodding awkwardly.

He leaned in a little bit closer to her. "About last night…"

"Bells, Ike, dinner's about to be dished up!" The both of them looked away from each other suddenly, very embarrassed. They were in a part of the garden that was concealed by shrubbery but the fact that their parents knew they were together, alone was uncomfortable in itself. Ike laughed and covered his mouth to stifle it. His laugh set Belle of giggling, and soon enough, they were both laughing uncontrollably. Even when they were both sat up at the dinner table they could barely stop.

. . .

"Hey Belle, where did you go during le Grande Tour?" Asked Aaron from the other end of the large table, grinning all over his face. "Yeah, Beeells. Where did you pop off to?" Emily interjected, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Em!" Belle hissed leaning over to give her sister a shove in the shoulder. She slumped back into her seat, her arms crossed, scowl on her face. Cleo began to tickle her under the arm, which brought the giggles back again.

Her mother brought out the final plate of food to the table, which meant the meal could begin. She gave Belle a stern look but then smiled. "I haven't seen you so smiley all week, Bells." She sat down at the table and clinked her knife and fork together. "Tuck in everybody!" To which the scraping of knives and forks on plates commenced. It was silent for a good five minutes, all but the sound of satisfied munching.

"I do say, Marian. These potatoes are absolutely exquisite! How do you make them so…crispy on the outside? We must know." He looked towards Olivia who nodded eagerly, food still in her mouth. Her mother began to ramble on about semolina and such, and so the rest of the table started to chat too. Cleo looked at Belle, then at Ike, a smirk plastered all over her face. Ike was seated, much to Belle's disappointment, up at the other end with Penny. She looked at him with a little bit of longing, of course not going unnoticed by her younger sister in the slightest, who was now making mock kissy faces and noises.

"Pack it in, Cleo! Eat your food properly." Her mother ordered, before returning to her cooking conversation. Belle stuck out her tongue like one of the younger children and giggled. Cleo rolled her eyes and returned to her dinner, head down with eyes on her plate.

Belle twiddled some string beans in her fork, looking at her food doubtfully. Mrs Nicholson's words slowed down, still talking but her eyes moving over to her eldest daughter, filled with worry and concern, but she said nothing. Belle noticed and she shoved the fork in her mouth, smiling with it full, thumbs up. "Delicioush!" She mumbled, mouth half full. Her mother shot a disapproving look and rolled her eyes, to which Belle swallowed quickly and gave a slightly miserable look.

She hated this guilt trip she was given, every evening at the dinner table. It was customary for the family that they always eat together all at the same time, as they never got the chance to be as one during the day, with the kids playing or at school and the parents busy or at work. It was one of Marian Nicholson's only rules in the household, and one of her favourite times of the day.

Belle could disagree. She didn't like dinnertime, not one little bit. It was okay today, because they had company joining them. But any other night of the week and she would be dreading it. It usually ran along the lines of her mother scolding her for not eating enough (as lovely as the lady of the house was, she could sometimes become a little tired with certain habits and a little more strict) then Belle acting droopy, then Marian becoming upset, then her father sighing, then Aaron making fun of Belle and saying she was horrible for making mum close to tears. The meal would usually end with whispers around the table as Belle picked up her half-finished plate, and got up from the table, storming out of the room indignantly.

That couldn't happen tonight. Usually she got away with the whole parade because her mother gave her the benefit of the doubt and put it down to the fact she was getting older and had a lot of stuff on her plate, life wise. But tonight, if she played up, she would surely be sent straight to her room after being hissed at by her father in the hallway for embarrassing him in front of their guests. Leonard was usually a very tolerable man, but he had his moments, and he didn't like being made to look like a fool in front of others, though he played it enough when the family were alone.

Belle sighed haughtily, forking some more string beans into her mouth and chewing uncomfortably. She continued to do this, chewing and swallowing until most of her dinner was gone apart from a few dregs of potato and a pool full of gravy. Her mum gave her an astonished look.

"Belle…you've finished your plate!" So much for her not making a fuss in front of the guests. How embarrassing, Belle thought to herself as everybody sat at the table gave her their full attention. There were plenty of awkward smiles as Belle tried to give her most convincing one. She looked at her mum, then down at her plate.

"May I leave the table now mum?" She asked politely, her hands gripping the rim of her dinner plate. She wanted to go and throw this in the sink then have a lie down. She felt so full. Her mother's smile slightly deflated, and she nodded, a slightly concerned look on her motherly features. "Thanks." Belle mumbled, picking up her plate and edging off her seat. She took a long walk down the length of the dinner table, and exited the room.

She entered the kitchen, carefully placing the plate and the cutlery in the sink, running a little bit of hot water over it so the gravy would be easier to wash off for whoever's job it was tonight. She also poured herself a glass of cold water, which she gulped down hurriedly, and made for the stairs to the room that she, Cleo and Emily shared.

. . .

As she opened the door, she heard something so fleeting that she barely recognised it. Belle was sure she was going mad, but there was a small tinkle – and then it was gone, as quick as a shot. Belle shook her head, forgetting about it. She was sure it was just one of the little one's toys going off down the landing. She walked over to one of the large, tall windows, and gazed out of it half-heartedly, before pulling the curtains shut. The room was cloaked in darkness now, apart from the slight light that was fading through the thick draped windows.

Belle slumped onto her bed, curling herself up into a foetal position. Sighing, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, every limb outstretched. Her head was pulsing with aches – like something was pushing up against the roof of her skull. She wanted to sleep and relax while she still could, but it was too distracting. No doubt, C would be up here any minute having wolfed down her dinner, and asking her if she would like to join the family for a quick few rounds of tag rugby in the garden, or she would be teasing her and asking her what 'happened' between her and Ike in the garden.

She didn't really want to think about it, everything with Ike. She was only fourteen, why did she feel like she had so much to prove to everybody? She liked him a lot but did she want a…boyfriend? All of her friends at school were getting boyfriends now, and giggling in lesson and passing notes around about their boyfriend's snogging abilities. Gross. She wanted to be treated like an adult but not in that way. Belle wanted everyone to understand that she was still young, and she could still make mistakes or do and say the wrong thing. Maybe that was too much to ask, but Belle would have loved it if her parents could give her a bit more responsibility without being so condescending.

Almost like clockwork, there was a sharp, swift knock on the door.

Cleo.

She sighed once more. "Come in C." She rolled over away from the door, so that her miserable face was hidden from view of Cleo when she came in, as much as she wanted her younger sister to know she wasn't in the mood. If Cleo saw her with a sad face, no doubt she would run to their parents telling them, and then she would have the hassle of them wanting to know 'what was wrong'. And they would never understand.

But it wasn't Cleo. It was Dale. Dale was the quietest, most introverted of the Nicholson bunch. He liked to read, write poetry and keep himself to himself. He didn't watch TV with the family, or play Monopoly on a Sunday evening, where everybody would be having fun and accusing the others of cheating with a grin on their face. He hated sports and didn't have any friends at school, to what they knew. Because of this their parents were especially kind to him, and didn't bother him to much about spending a lot of time on his own. Belle had always thought he was so lucky, because even though he was twelve years old, he was ten times more mature than Cleo, and Marian and Leonard could see that. They always commended him on the things he did well at school, and he didn't get any slack for not co-operating with the family on events.

Rolling over haughtily, Belle gave a small, yet concerned smile. "Hi Dale. What's up?" She asked, her voice sleepy and slightly down. Dale, a book clutched to his scrawny, pre-pubescent chest, walked slowly over to her bed, and sat down on the end of it.

"I didn't want to tell mum or dad, or Aaron. They'd think I was crazy. So I thought I'd come to you, Belle." Belle was now very confused. What did he mean? Was he going through some sort of phase? Was he being bullied at school? She dreaded to think. Dale rarely ever went to anyone to talk through problems, he always kept to himself. So this was something definitely to be worried about. "What is it, Dale?" She asked, her voice low and cautious.

"I think I saw a fairy."


	3. Chapter 3

A New Sky

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and favourites! It means so much to me that people like my work, and it helps me to continue on with Belle's story! This chapter is dedicated to my favourite (and only) reviewer, Kami74! So here we go with Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Belle's eyes narrowed with impatience. Fairies, really? Her look was one of complete disbelief. In her eyes, this was one huge anti-climax. Dale wasn't usually the type to make up silly stories to trick people, but she was sure he was this time. Maybe he was going through some sort of phase for attention? She sighed deeply and looked at the ground for a moment, before her large, hazel eyes diverted to her younger brother. In the dark of the room there was only a small reflection of light in them, coming from the slit of natural sun from the partially open door. Her hand reached out to his knee, where she patted it comfortingly. She smiled gently, trying not to seem to condescending, before taking a deep breath, allowing her words to flow freely without offense.

"Dale? Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? Or are you making this up, because it's not good to lie, you know that, you're the goody two shoes of the family." Her expression became serious as she looked him right in the eyes, a look her mother would give when she was trying to wrangle the truth out of Aaron when he came up with excuses such as 'I did my homework on the bus!' She was certain it would work, she looked so much like her mother when she pulled this face, and she'd used it on Cleo and Emily a fair few times.

Dale's mouth dropped open and nothing came from it for a moment. Belle tilted her head to the side, and Dale looked at the floor, his leg beginning to swing back and forth, hitting the wood of the bedframe as he did so. He began to mumble. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I sound mad."

Belle rolled her eyes. Having so many siblings, you grew used to the guilt trip the younger ones gave you when you said something that upset them or if you didn't give them their own way. She wrapped her arm around Dale's neck comfortingly. "Well it sounds mad, brother. Why would you say something like that? What did you expect me to think?" Dale looked at her, their heads right by each other now.

"I expected you to believe me – you're the nicest sibling, and the only one who listens to me at all. I know what I saw, and I'm sticking by it Belle. You don't have to help me investigate or listen to my words at all – but promise you won't tell anybody, I don't want to be bullied by everyone." Belle felt a bit guilty now, her mouth dropping into a frown. She guessed Dale was the only one who could understand how she felt – a little bit of an outcast, worried about constantly by their parents – only for different things. With her it was her eating, and with Dale it was his lack of friends or ability to make some. She released her light grip from around his neck and grabbed onto her little brother's hand.

"Okay." Belle started, sighing. "Take me to where it happened Dale." She wanted to at least show him support – yes he was wrong and he'd been dreaming or something, but at least she could show him something nobody else in the family could, and that was belief, and help him. After all, what else were family for?

Dale squeezed her hand tightly, and Belle grinned. Dale was a bookworm, but he wasn't good at getting his words across to others in an emotional sense. He never said he loved his parents or siblings, and he never showed joy or sadness or even anger – he was simply too introverted to be able to do it. So Belle knew that squash of her hand was a thank you – and it made her happy that he was comforted by her presence, and her belief in him.

Dale led the way, pulling Belle along gently behind him, out of the girl's bedroom and along the landing, to the next flight of stairs, which led to Dale, Francesca and Fill's room. Belle knew he detested sharing the same living space as the twins – they could be such a handful at times and he wasn't the type who liked to entertain children, like Cleo was. Belle felt the same way about sharing though, she couldn't wait until Aaron moved out and she was the eldest, because it meant she could finally have a room all to herself. Entering the very top room of the townhouse, Dale dropped Belle's hand and walked over to the window, peering out cautiously. Her head tilted ever so gently to the side, her eyes puzzled.

Dale gestured for her to come closer with one hand, and so she followed, her eyes scanning the usual view from the house, which from this room, was the garden. She was lost in thought, when her sibling broke the silence. "This was where I saw…it." His voice was starting to sound doubtful. Maybe even he was beginning to doubt himself? He was a rational boy, after all, and not the type to go chasing after little pixies. Belle nodded slowly, clearing her throat. "What, erm…did it look like?"

"It was like…a sparkle. A really bright sparkle, almost like a firework. It whizzed around this room, making a sound quite like a little bell. I only saw it for two seconds before it went zooming straight out of this open window." Dale tapped gently on the glass segment which had been opened, before pushing it even further open. "Be careful." Belle noted softly, an instinctual phrase when having younger siblings.

"How do you know it will come back?" She couldn't believe how ridiculous the words that were spouting out of her mouth were. Why was she going along with this game she had no clue, but she was giving Dale confidence and that was what she had set out to do. Dale turned to face her and buried his hand in his pocket, mumbling away. "Where is it…oh, here." He pulled something miniscule out of it. "I'm hoping it will come back for this. It dropped it I think." Belle eyed the object closely. It was hard to make out, but it was shining and gold. Now her interest was peaking. "Let me have a look." Dale dropped it into her palm, and went back to his watch at the window.

It seemed to be a tiny little…horn! Almost like a musical instrument of sorts. How peculiar! It was shiny, and barely the size of her pinky fingernail. She closed her fist around it carefully, before going to sit on Dale's bed. Her eyes lingered up to the ceiling, and something odd caught her gaze. It looked like there was a trail of something over the glossed white surface – glitter? Maybe the twins had gotten a bit overboard with their school art projects, but she couldn't be sure. "Hey Dale, did the twins create that mess on the ceiling?" She pointed to it as her brother rotated to look. His mouth dropped open and he clambered onto the bed, looking up at it closely. "I've n-never seen it before!"

Belle's eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was cut off by the sound of her mother calling up to them. "Children, come back downstairs! The McIntyre's are leaving, come and say goodbye!" Dale groaned quietly and left quickly and obediently. She opened her hand up and looked down at the strange object, before quickly thrusting it into her pocket, and darting out of the door and down to the ground floor.

…

"We had a splendid time, Leonard, Marian. I look forward to the next time we get together. Our place?" Mr. McIntyre was beaming all over his face as he shook their father's hand with enthusiasm. Belle smiled gently – this could only mean good things for her father's job. A shy, sweet Olivia McIntyre walked through the hallway leading to the front door, shaking every child's hand as she went like royalty, and telling them it was her pleasure to meet them. Penny simply nodded her head in acknowledgement as she pulled on her fleece, and Ike gave Belle a small squeeze on the hand as he passed her, sending shivers up her spine and making her grin like a fool. She covered her mouth quickly, hoping nobody had seen.

"Bye now, have a safe drive home!" Leonard ushered the much smaller family out of the door, and gestured for the rest of the family to join him out in the driveway, as they waved them off on their journey. The car pulled out, reversed into the road and drove off up the street. Marian yawned.

"I'm tired. And I'm sure you lot must be too." She scooped little Harry up into her arms, nuzzling his chocolate brown curls into her nose. Mr. Nicholson picked up Grace and did likewise, before taking them up the stairs to bed.

Francesca and Fillmore were beginning to yawn, rubbing their small freckled faces with tiredness, and Francesca was beginning to suck her thumb which usually meant she was getting tired. Dale looked at Belle with an alarmed look at the pair, then gestured for her to come with him, and so she followed him into the kitchen.

"Belle! They can't go to sleep yet, we still have important investigating to do!" Belle was still rather distracted by the brief physical contact with the gorgeous Ike, and so was still somewhat in another world, a long pale finger coming up to tussle in her dark brown locks, eyes dreaming. Dale cleared his throat impatiently. "Belle! We have a crisis at hand here!"

Belle blinked and her head turned once again to look at her slightly distressed younger brother. Her lips parted slightly and a small, breathy sigh left them, as she looked at her feet. "Dale…" She looked up at the lighting on the kitchen ceiling, before sharpening her words and looking back to him. She placed a caring hand upon his scrawny right shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to give you confidence in me, and know that I will always be here for you, Dale. Know that I will always be your big sister and will help you however I can. But this seems like a bit of a lost cause. Looking at this…" Belle pulled the small, horn like instrument out of her pocket and showing it to him. "This could be a part to one of Emily's old dolls or something."

Dale's eyes saddened but his mouth opened to protest. "What about the glitter on the ceiling of our bedroom? How do you explain that?" Belle rolled her eyes. "Really Dale. You share a room with two of the naughtiest, clumsiest children in Britain. It's just a coincidence. I've showed you my support now Dale, and if you can't accept that, well then so be it. If you want to keep chasing this fairy tale, then do so, but not with my help. You're meant to be the rational one of the family, and yet you're telling silly stories. I don't know what's gotten into you but I hope you snap out of it real soon." Belle's eyes were beginning to shine with concern, and she dropped the tiny horn into Dale's open palm before turning and walking away, towards the kitchen door. Pausing for a moment, she leaned up against the frame and her head peered over her own shoulder, smiling at her confused younger sibling. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone Dale. Your secret is safe with me."

…

As Belle readied herself for bed, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror above the sink, wiping the residue of toothpaste from around her full, pale pink lips. She mustered a smile to herself in the mirror, though it was very half hearted. With all of the earlier shenanigans of the day out of her mind, Belle thought of Ike, and what he might be doing right that moment. This thought made her smile widely, cheering herself up a considerable amount, and even caused light spots of blush to appear on her delicate cheeks, as she swept a long lock of her dark hair back and behind her ear.

KNOCK! KNOCK! BANG!

Belle flinched with shock, her hand leaving her ear and placing itself over her heart. "Belle, get out! I need to get in and put on my face mask!" Belle rolled her eyes then giggled. Emily was so many years ahead of her time. Face masks? The thought of an eleven year old being so obsessed with health and beauty was admirable yet absurd. Pulling her nightgown over her pale, bare skin, she smiled and opened the door. "I'm out, I'm out." She mussed up Emily's hair with her hand briefly, causing her to moan and groan. Belle giggled as she paced along the hallway, hearing the bathroom door slam behind her.

Climbing into her now cold, but soft bed, Belle did what she did every single night – go over the events of the day. And every time she did so, she would pull out her diary from under her bed, unlock the tiny padlock that was keeping her secrets within, and scribble all of the memories down, for fear of forgetting them forever. It was a silly little thing really. Belle believed (her grandmother had told her once) that by doing this she would improve her memory greatly. She wasn't much of a writer but she liked writing her diary. So pen came to paper and everything began to spill out in biro ink. The guests of the day, eating nearly every morsel on her plate, sitting outside on the swing with Ike, him squeezing her hand on the way out, Cleo and Em teasing her…Soon enough, Belle felt her eyes become itchy and irritated with lack of sleep, and so she locked up the diary, shoved it under her bed, turned her bedside lamp off, and drifted into a peaceful and sweet slumber.


End file.
